Mistletoe
by BlackSerpent67
Summary: Mephaze/Shadaze First Fanfiction upload. Please no flames. • It's Christmas time in Mobius! Meaning, a Christmas party!


Carefully gathering the food trays on her hands, the lilac feline swiftly made it to the dinner table with no problem as she used her flames to light up the candles. The scent of cinnamon wafted around the room as joyuos christmas music filled the entire living area. The loud chattering of guests made it hard to comunicatte, as the infamous, ivory bat, Rouge, made her way over to Blaze.

Looking, Blaze faintly smiled at the bat as Rouge excitedly talked to her.

"So how's your first christmas in Mobius so far?"

"It's been good, how bout you?"

"It's. Been. GREAT!" she squealed out, nearly shattering the poor cats sensitive hearing.

Wincing she glancd over at her friend bewildered as to what could cause the bat to act so... Giddly. Catching her gaze, Rouge immediatly collected herself, as she flashed Blaze a sly looking grin.

"Hehe~"

"Rouge," she carefully asked, "What... What's got you so 'excited'?"

Rouge practically squealed at the question, her eyes seemed to have a brighter shimmer to them as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Oh nothing~! Hehe~"

"Rouge?" questioned Blaze, now concerned for her friends well being.

"Hehehe~! He kissed me!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in pure joy, as the startled fire cat jumped back in surprise.

"Who?!" she questioned, urgency and curiousty in her voice.

"Oh... You know 'him'" she winked, smiling dreamily as she sighed in contentment.

Blaze's eyes widened as she grinned and nudged her friend, "'Him', out of all the people? 'He' kissed you?"

She nodded, sighing and staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly. Blaze giggled as she asked, "How and why?"

"Mistletoe,"

"Mistletoe?" her white muzzle constricted into a thoughtful frown. Scrunching her brows she asked, "What's a 'mistletoe'?"

A sharp gasp peirced the air as Rouge turned on her. Staring her dead in the eye, she exclaimed, "What?! Are you sure you've never heard of a 'mistletoe'?!"

She nodded.

Rouge smiled and wrappd an arm around her slender frame, "Well hun, a mistletoe is a type of... 'plant'. In christmas you hang it infront of the doorway or anywhere to be exact. If two people stand underneath it, they are to kiss~" she winked.

"What? Why?" Blaze questioned, confusion evident on her face.

"Cause it's tradition!" exclaimed a high pitched voice.

Turning around, they found Amy standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She had on a christmas themed outfit, much like what Rouge and herself wore, with a santa hat to finish it off. In her hands were trays of cookies, freshly baked and out of the oven.

"Hey there Am's!" they exclaimd, walking over to the pinket.

"Heya! I couldn't help but over here you two talking about mistletoe's!"

Blaze turned a light shade of embarresment as she stated, "Yes, umm... Rouge was just telling me about them and as you stated back then, it is tradition, correct?"

Both girls nodded, lightly giggling at Blaze as they made there way to the dinner table once more. Placing the trays down, Amy stretched her arms and gazed over to the crowd.

"Wow," she whistled, "This must be one of the biggest parties Sonic's every held!"

Rouge and Blaze nodded in agreement as Amy excused herself from the group. Sighing and smiling as the pinket left, Rouge made her way over to Knuckles, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as the male echidna went stark red. Wave and Jet laughed at him as he scowled Rouge, who had the most innocent looking face ever.

Feeling someone tap her shoulder she turned around to make eye contact with, Mephiles. The silent male mobian was wearing a simple red sweater with white trimmings. Covering on ear, he wore a santa hat.

Blaze stared at him for a bit, cracking a slight smile as she said, "Hello"

"Hi" he mumbled out, his mouth not moving.

"Your doing it again," she pointed out, indicating to his mouth.

"Oh...That better?" he asked, moving his jaws as he talked.

She nodded, smiling at him as she asked, "How's the party?"

He shrugged, reaching past her and grabbing a cup. Moving over, Blaze took a cup herself and filled both up with some drink. Taking his cup, Mephiles seemed to analyze the small, plastic cylinder in his grasp. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Drink it" she tipped her drink on her lips and drank it.

He blinked. Slowly lifting the drink to his mouth, he sipped some. Blinking in surprise and slight pleasure, he drank more. Finishing his cup, he put it down as Blaze lightly giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your face," she stated out, pointing at his muzzle.

Looking down, he saw some of the drink splashed into his fur. The strange feeling that came next was... Well, strange. His muzzle turned into a light shade of pink, he blinked.

"What is this?" he questioned Blaze, pointing at his muzzle.

"It's the drink," she stiffled a giggle.

"No, not that, this," he pointed directly- This time at his cheeks.

"Oh... Your blushing" she explained, pointing at her own muzzle as she continued, "You see, people blush when someone makes them embarresed or if they feel flustered, that sort,"

He nodded understandingly. Grabbing a napkin, the lilac feline leaned over and dabbed the napkin on his muzzle.

Eyeing the two suspiciously, Rouge slyly smiled as she pulled Amy and Tikal over.

"You see that?" she whispered to the girls. Tikal and Amy lightly giggled.

"Yep,"

"What do we suppose we do?" questioned the she-bat, lightly flapping her wings in thought.

Tikal and Amy mused this over. Wind suddenly hitting them as someone hollered out, "Sorry!"

"Sonic!" exclaimed Amy, smiling brightly at the blue blur as he stopped and sheepishly smiled at the girls.

In his hand, Rouge noticed, a long rod with a peice of string. Tied to the end of it was- A mistletoe. Eyes gleaming brightly, Rouge snatched the stick from the cobalt hedgehogs hands. He stared at her, surprised and confused as she winked and stated, "Thanks Sonic~!"

Leaning in the far corner of the area, Shadow had a black leather sweater on. He gazed over the crowd, as his santa hat's fuzz ball fell over his eyes once more. Annoyed, he pushed it back and stared as Mephiles walked back to him- A cup in each hand.

"What took you?" snorted out Shadow, taking one cup and nodding in 'Thanks'.

"Blaze was there"

He looked up, nearly choking at Mephiles as he saw the demigod had a light blush and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He snapped back to reality, blush and that dreamy look vanishing.

"Nothing,"

"Right" Shadow mused out, taking a sip of his drink.

He glanced wearily at his "double" and once more nearly choked as he saw Blaze making her way over.

"Hey Shadow," she greeted, smiling brightly at the black and red hedgehog.

He grunted in achknowledgement as he saw her greet Mephiles once more. Raising an eyebrow, he saw the same blush and look back on Mephiles. He snickered.

Glancing his way, Mephiles and Blaze scrunched there brows together as they saw Shadow smirking tauntingly.

"You like her don't you?"

That question caught them off gaurd, as Blaze shot an eyebrow in confusion and Mephiles stared at Shadow in bewilderment.

"What do you mean 'like'?"

"Fancy, adore, you know, that kind of stuff,"

"And..." he hesitated, "Who's 'she'?"

Shadow grinned, a knowing grin, as Mephiles turned a crimson red. Blaze stared at them in confusion as she asked, "Who's 'she'?"

Mephiles stuttered in coherently as he ignored Blaze and spluttered out, "N-no I d-don't!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" he asked, closing and opening one eye tauntingly at the blue streaked hedgehog.

"I... W-what's s-stuttering?"

"It's you right now,"

Before Blaze could but in, a dangling, peice of decoration got in her vision. Instinctivly reaching out to push it away, she froze. Her eyes widened and her muzzle grew red.

"Uhhh... guys?" that seemed to break the ice as the two hedgies glanced over at her.

Pointing at the ornament, Shadow could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he glared at the dangling decoration. Confusin evident on his face, Mephiles glanced between the feline and hedgehog until Blaze spoke up.

"Umm... Mephiles... You see, there's this tradition in christmas..." she began.

"In which, if you stand underneath a mistletoe," Shadow continued, pointing at the plant.

"You have to... kiss the other person who is also underneath it,"

He calculated this slowly, taking in the new information as he stitched his brow together in a thoughtful manner.

"Well?" an all to familiar voice asked, "Are you going to kiss? Or not?"

Glancing over at the ivory demon, Shadow seethed silently as he saw Rouge holding onto a stick - that kept the plant dangling infront of them.

"But there's three of us!" protested Blaze, turning on the girl, her cheeks a crimson red.

Rouge snickered dismissivly, "It doesn't matter"

"Now kiss!" exclaimed the pinket beside her.

Blaze glared at Amy, as the pink hedgehog grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Finally registering the information given, Mephiles felt his cheeks burn even hotter. Shadow glanced at him, "Choas Control?"

He nodded. Taking out an emerald, Shadow began to say "Choas-!?"

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Wave, using her hover board to glide over and snatch the emerald from behind Shadow.

"Hey!"

"If you want it back, all three of you gotta kiss!" she made mocking kissing noises as all three went stark red.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Sonic, earning a glare from all three as everyone soon joined in - even Silver.

They glanced at eachother, a silent message passed between the boys as they bregrudingly stood on one side of Blaze.

"Guys what are you-?!" she couldn't even utter a word as both boys kissed one side of her cheek. Her whole muzzle turned a bright red as she felt the tips of her ears heat up.

Shadow coughed awkwardly as Mephiles nervously glanced around - both hoping that had at least satisfied everyone.

An uproar came over the crowd as everyone clapped and took a picture. They pulled back, Mephiles giving Blaze a sheepish smile as Shadow gave her an apoligizing gaze.

She felt the corners of her lips twitch into a smile, as she turned around and wrapped an arm around the two. Taken a back, both hedgies froze and felt her toungue graze over there cheeks. They turned a much darker red, that was humanly impossible, as Blaze pulled back and chuckled at there faces.

"Merry Christmas!" 


End file.
